Maybe One Day
by JayLovesAusllyAndBade
Summary: She's a girl that thought she had finally found the right guy. She thought she found somebody who would stay and be by her side and love her just as she loved him. But , as usual, the truth comes out. Guys get what they want and leave, you find out they never loved you, and you try to move on in hopes that maybe one day somebody will treat you right and fix you after being broken.
1. Chapter 1

She's just a girl looking for love. They're all just guys looking for one thing.

Jade laid in her bed as she thought about the ass that just did her wrong, and as much as she hated to admit it she cared. She had been crying for hours thinking about the past two months that she thought were great but what came out to be a lie. Girls everywhere ,she thought, never make permanent decisions with temporary feelings.

This is the story of a girl who gave her all to a guy who could care less about her. She has to learn all over again that not all guys are complete asses and that Maybe One Day she will find one that will treat her right and give her love that she craves and secretly wishes to give to somebody.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade sat in bed and cried while talking to her boyfriend over the phone. Everything had just turned upside down in her world and three days ago it seemed so perfect.

"Rider what are you talking about?" She asked him after he told her he had some confessions to make.

"I know I took your virginity two or three days ago but..." he stopped and took a big breath "I cheated on you three times, and I've been talking to another girl the entire we were dating...I'm sorry" Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy she feel in love with had gone and played her like a fool. And she let him! She gave all of herself to an guy that could care less about her and she had honestly hated herself for it.

"You're kidding" she said, the only words able to come out. A silent plea that he was just joking like he always did.

"No I'm not...and I don't want to be with you anymore." and then she heard the dial tone. Not only had she given everything she had to a guy that honestly never cared about her, she had full trusted him. The only thing left to do in this situation:cry.

_Side Note: Some of the things in this story is actually true. It's my story and boy when I tell you because of some of the stuff I've gone through in the last couple of weeks have made me hate all boys in general I'm not joking. Like seriously how can you sit there and lie to someone's face for so long just cause you're after one thing? Seriously I'm convinced all guys are fucking asses. Lol anyway tell me what you think. _


	3. A True Friend 3

Jade had been crying for days. Her dad didn't make it any better rubbing it in her face that nobody would ever want her. The only person she told about her situations was her best friend and go to person, Cat Valentine. Speaking of Cat she was with Jade right now laying down with Jade forcing her to watch Princess Protection Program because Cat loved Demi Lovato.

"Jadey look! Demi looks so beautiful in her dress she's an amazing princess" Jade rolled over and faced her TV mounted on the wall. As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed being around Cat especially with everything that's been going on. Not to mention its almost time to face Rider at school and she needed a friend to be by her side.

"Cat you've seen this stupid movie millions of times lets watch something else" Jade said whining to Cat then instantly got mad because Cat's strange ways was starting to rub off on her. Cat understood what Jade was going through, she hated how Jade had been used and she would've given anything and everything to make sure Rider got what he deserved. Like pouring ice water down his back!

"Well what do you want to watch"?

"How about that movie 'The Other Women'"? Jade suggested. Cat excitedly clapped her hands and bounced in the bed making the popcorn spill out the bowl.

"CAT NO!" Jade yelled but it was too late...once Cat saw what she done she began to cry she gets really sad when popcorn spills.

"Shhhhh Cat it's ok, we can still eat it" Jade tried soothing Cat

"Ok" Cat said regaining her happy nature.

"Why the hell am I cheering you up? You should be cheering me up I'm the one that got fucked over" Jade semi yelled at Cat. Cat got off the bed and went to the DVD player found the movie and put it in.

"That's true, now lets watch this movie about no good, dirty dogs" Cat said ecstatically. She ran back over to Jade's bed and laid down to watch the movie.

"Thanks Cat...for being here for me" Jade said really low.

"That's what best friends are for Jadey" Cat said smiling at her best friend. She could see that she was still in a lot of pain but Cat also realized that since she got there Jade had been sounding more like herself and she made it a goal that no matter how many times Jade got hurt, no matter what time she needed to talk, no matter how many movies she need to watch, no matter how many times she may need to go in the janitors closet to cry when she sees Rider and whoever his new girlfriend is, Cat would always be there for her because she knew that no matter what Jade would and will always be there for her.

_Side note: I wanted to take this chapter and time to say that God Bless Best friends. This chapter was a dedication to best friends everywhere. They are the people who you can always go to in any time or situation & without my best friend I have no idea how I would have gotten through being cheated on, fucked over, and dumped all in one day and having to face him & his gf everyday at school. By the way this shit just happened to me like last week so the feelings are still kinda strong lol. Let me know what you guys think, and be sure to tell your best friend that you're thankful for them! They can always some how pick you up when you're down and drag you along till you're ready to stand up and move forward on your own and even then they're still by your side. _

_P.s. I'm a senior and starting to apply to colleges so updates will happen...they just may be a little slow and I use what happens in my life to write my story so I need to live in order the deliver to you guys. Let me know what you think, give a shout out to your best friend even if they cant see it I would love to read them :) -_


	4. Meeting in the Closet

"Big_ breaths...take big breaths"_

The same thoughts went in Jade's mind as she parked her car in the Hollywood Art's parking lot. Today was the first day she was going to see Rider and his new girlfriend that he cheated on and left her for. As she got out the car her hands began to shake, she was so nervous. She walked up to the school entrance and pushed open the doors. _Take big breaths. _As Jade rounded the corner she stopped and stared in amazement, hatred, envy, and utter sadness as Rider held Tori in his arms with a smile on his face and a smile on hers. And when Rider looked up and made eye contact with Jade he smiled at her like he had just won a game and like she was the most pathetic person in the world. He went back to smiling at Tori. All at once Jade felt herself begin to cry and therefore rushed to the Janitor's closet. _What was so bad about me that he wanted Tori? _ When Jade got in the closet she slowly slid to the floor and cried. Her heart hurt so much. She gave everything she had to somebody who legit didn't give a rat's ass about her.

As she cried she heard the door open and she honestly believed it was Cat. Cat somehow always managed to appear when Jade needed her, but this time it wasn't Cat...it was Beck...Beck freaking Oliver. _Take big breaths. _Once they made eye contact Jade instantly shot up from the floor but kept her tear stained face to the ground and made her way to the door that ,sadly, Beck was blocking.

"Hey Jade a-are you ok?" Beck asked her trying to get another look at her eyes. He thought he had imagined her crying because well...Jade West never cries.

"I'm fine Beck...leave me alone" she mumbled to him. Now he knew something was wrong with her. Jade never mumbles...yells yes she's forever yelling about any and everything but mumbling? NEVER.

"Well it looks to me like you're crying" He said and Jade changed the subject. _Take big breaths_

"The hell are you in here for anyway?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing" Beck answered her as she used her shirt's sleeve to clean her face. "I'm only in here to get some tissue" he continued.

"Well get your damn tissue and leave" she said chucking a roll of tissue at his head.

"No need to be feisty" Beck said with a smile, Jade's face stayed cold and serious.

"Save the smile and get out my way I should get to class"

"You're already 30 minutes late"

"All the more reason to go now move" Jade ordered the Canadian.

"Sure I'll get out your way, only because you asked so nicely" Beck responded sarcastically. Jade walked out and toward the staircase to her class when she heard Beck say "Oh yeah...if you ever want to talk or throw more tissue at me again give me a message on The Slap." Jade stopped in her tracks, turned to face him and responded "hell no". Beck chuckled and continued

"Well at least stop crying, you're too pretty to cry." Jade turned around to the empty hallway and kept walking ignoring his comment _"Take big breaths"_

"Bye Jade" Beck sighed watching her walk off to class.

**Ok guys tell me what you think? I was kind of sad that NONE OF YOU WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING TO YOUR BESTFRIENDS! But at least tell me what you think of the chapter ok? Love you guys! **


	5. Act of Love

**Becks POV**

Ugh Mondays I hate them, a new start to the same routine type weeks, not to mention everyday for the past two months I've had to watch my crush love some other guy when I know deep down I could be better for her. I canshow her what true love is! Sadly, she'd never give me a chance...she's in love with someone else. A dick I might add.

Anyway, I'm walking into the Hollywood Arts today five minutes before classes start and saw Tori hugging and kissing Rider by my locker. I wasn't surprised though, we all know Tori is a boyfriend steal-er. Then it clicked to me, if Rider is here making out and caking with Tori where in the hell is Jade? I looked around the semi empty hallway to look for her, but she was no where to be found. I walked past the disgraceful couple and bumped into Cat, Jade's best friend and the only person who knows how much I love Jade.

"Cat...have you seen Jade?" Beck asked her hopefully, Cat smiled at him brightly.

"Goodmorning Beckyyyy! And no I haven't seen Jadey, have you?" She asked seriously.

"Cat" Beck said lightly "If I'm asking you have you seen her, then I haven't seen her"

"Ohhh...that's right" Cat smiled. "Well when you find Jadey please let me know, I hope she's alright after she sees _them." _

_"_Yeah, me too Cat. Get to class you're going to be late" Beck said rushing Cat to class he didn't want her to be late to class because of him. As Cat said her goodbyes and walked off to class Beck turned around to go to the main hallway of HS. He rounded the corner and saw in a flash Jade run to the janitor's closet. He figured Jade must have seen Rider and Tori. Beck instantly wanted to check on her, hell he _needed _to. He's never had the courage to tell her that's loved her since they were littler and she pushed him of his own bike. He had to find a way to go in there to see if she was ok, after all it was Jade West we're talking about. If she finds out he was basically spying on her she'd have him killed. He moved toward the closet door and listened, he heard her sobbing to herself and felt saddened all at once. He took a big breathe and slowly opened the door.

**Seriously guys, the reviews have to get better, I don't know if you guys like the story or not. I want to hear about everything you guys are thinking, your own situations,ect. I don't care, review! I need to know what you guys think. Maybe I should stop with this story? Let me know. Love you all! **


	6. A Late Night Chat

Jade rolled over and laid in bed looking at her ceiling. _Another night of not sleeping _she thought to her self. It had been about a month since the break up with Rider had happened and for the most part she was getting better. At least she thought so, there were days where she'd see Rider and his whore, as she referred to Tori now, and couldn't handle it, she'd have to go to the bathroom and shed only a few tears and come out fine. The first couple of weeks were honestly terrible for her, she cried herself to sleep, cut her self, and even begin to wonder that maybe she just wasn't good enough. But hey, she's getting better...hopefully.

Jade realized she wasn't going to sleep anytime so she grabbed her phone from her nightstand, pushed her password, and pressed _The Slap _app. It was three in the morning so she figured she was the only person up, she went to the chatroom and looked for Cat's username silently pleading that her best friend was awake but she wasn't there. Jade went back to the homepage, and began typing her post

_Another night of no sleep and no one to talk to. _

She pushed the send button and began scrolling down her timeline looking at videos of Robbie getting hit by Rex with a banana repeatedly. As she re watched the funny video for the 7th time, a notification that she received a message popped up.

_Beck: Hey Jade. _

Jade stared at her phone in disbelief. First, somebody was actually up at this time besides her. Second, was this guy stalking her? Third, what made Beck think she would want to talk to him? So she responded asking the second question right off the bat.

_Jade: Are you stalking me?_

_Beck: What makes you think that?_

_Jade: You're always around when..._

She froze..she didn't want to tell him he was always around when she was sad or something so she just froze mid sentence. Not realizing where her thumb was she pressed the send button anyway

"Shit" she thought, all that was left to do now was wait for his response.

_Beck:...When you need someone?_

_Jade: What do you want Beck? _

_She needed to change the subject, she didn't like him knowing that she need anybody. _

_Beck: Nothing, I just saw that you were up and I was too figured I could talk to you. Maybe even get a ghost story out of you_

_Jade: Oh so just because I dress in dark clothes I'm suppose to know scary stories? I guess you think I cast spells on people too huh?_

_Beck: Jade I didn't mean it like that_

_Jade: Yeah sure you didn't, you and all the rest of the people at HS never mean anything good when it comes to the 'wicked witch of the West'_

_Beck: Jade I..._

_Jade: Why do you keep trying to talk to me? Did Rider ask you to fins something about me so he could further embarrass me? _

_Beck: No Jade...I'm not like that. _

_Jade: Yeah well...in my eyes you're all the same. _

_Beck: Well maybe I could change that_

_Jade: Doubt it._

_Beck: Ok...lets play the question game, what's your favorite thing to do outside of school? _

_Jade: Not answering that_

_Beck: Ok...What's your favorite Superhero Movie? _

_Jade: Not answering that. _

_Beck: Really? _

_Jade: Fine... My favorite superhero movie is anything X-men. _

_Beck: YOU'RE A X-MEN NERD!?_

_Jade: IS that a problem?_

_Beck: Ha, no not at all I'm just surprised it's mine too._

_Jade: pfft yeah sure._

_Beck: I'm serious. _

_Jade: ok if so who's your favorite character? & you cant say Wolverine!_

_Beck: Didnt plan on it...my favorites Gambit. _

_Jade: I LOVE HIM! My favorite is Rouge_

_Beck: Haha Rebels always stick together _

_Jade: Hahaha well... you know we have to. _

They continued talking late into the night about hero, villains, Kim Possible, Jade's secret obsession with Gill, and Camp Wannaweep. Jade would be lying to herself if she said she didn't like talking to Beck, he was funny and nice and all around silly, but she constantly reminded herself when she started to feel like she could possibly like him...all boys are the same.

_Jade: It's getting even late into the night, I should get to bed. _

_Beck: Ok Jade, thanks for staying up to talk to me I had fun. _

_Jade: Yeah me too... _

and for the first time in almost a month she sent a smile to someone.

_Jade: Goodnight Beck :) _

_Beck: Goodnight Jade :) :) _

She put her dying phone on the charger, and rolled over in her bed with a smile on her face, slightly happy that she stayed up to talk with Beck and that he was, in fact, always there when she needed someone.

**Hi Guys! I added some Bade in here, to get it started. Let me know what you think? Love You guys. The quicker the reviews come in the quicker I update :) **


End file.
